Exercise, Daedalus, Supply Closets?
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Exercising was supposed to be a way for him to be able to relax on the trip back home to Atlantis. He just didn't factor in Elizabeth Weir and a supply closet in his very, very near future.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness****.**

**Author's Note: So this story kind of evolved from a few paragraphs that I had written in an old note book and just recently found. I decided to Sparkify the idea. It might be a little OOC. :)**

* * *

**Exercise, Daedalus, Supply Closets?**

Bounce!

Bounce!

Bounce!

The constant movement was driving him insane. His mouth watered as his eyes stayed glued on the addicting spot. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing, but it was extremely difficult to do so.

Bounce!

Bounce!

Bounce!

He swallowed harshly as he tried to make his mind go in a different direction and stay away from his lusting thoughts – thoughts that were beginning to make him hard! He cursed his body's betrayal and just hoped that no-one would notice, especially her.

Sighing lightly, he left down the weights that he had been attempting to lift through his distraction, but that had proven difficult and so, he made his way over to a cycling machine and climbed onto it. Once his feet were placed into the straps on the big pedals, he dragged the back of his hand across his forehead and wiped away some of his perspiration – most of it had nothing to do with working out – before gripping the big handles and holding onto them tightly. He had to force himself to keep his gaze straight ahead and stop his eyes from wandering.

He started turning the pedals slowly, but the lack of concentration doing that caused allowed his mind to begin wandering again. Stifling a groan, he began moving his legs faster and tried not to look at her. God damn it! Why did she have to be his weakness, his distraction? Why did he have to fall head-over-heels in love with his boss? Why did she have to be so amazing?

_Face it Sheppard, you're whipped!_

Maybe so, but he honestly didn't care. How could he when the woman he was in love with was Elizabeth Weir?

The more he tried to concentrate on cycling, the more his focus directed to her. It was almost as if his brain was putting an emphasis on her, making him ignore everything but her, no matter how hard he tried not to. His head was telling him to drag her away into a more private area and have his way with her – with her permission of course – but his heart was telling him to be a little bit more romantic about it.

But he knew he couldn't put Elizabeth in that position. He didn't want to make her choose between him and Atlantis. He knew how much the IOA wanted her out and he knew that they would twist people's opinions and wording to their advantage to do it. They were constantly watching her every move and anything they deemed unfit would send her back to Earth.

So no, he wasn't going to be the reason behind her leaving Atlantis. Even if he never got to be with her, at least he could enjoy her presence as long as she stayed in the city.

Her panting voice brought him out of his thoughts. "How're… you… doing, John?" She asked her breathing heavy as she continued to run on the treadmill.

"Fine," he muttered, his gaze still locked onto the wall that was in front of him. The thought of her half naked right beside him made him groaning slightly. He glanced at her. She was wearing a pair of running shorts with a sports bra that seemed to be teasing him with the amount of cleavage that it revealed. Her brown, curly locks were pulled back into a messy ponytail. Some loose strands fell down around her face, making her look even sexier. The light sheen of sweat that covered her body made her pale skin shimmer with an untouchable flame.

Gritting his teeth, he once again had to hold back a groan as his grip tightened on the handle bars. God, he wanted her, no, needed her badly. He wanted to pound into her as long and hard as he could. Damn! He would give anything to just simply taste her.

Licking his lips, the saltiness from his sweat hitting his tongue, he felt his mouth begin to water even more at the thought of being able to taste the deliciousness that was Elizabeth Weir.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm the surging rush of arousal.

She truly was going to be the death of him.

"You feeling the burn yet, Colonel?" Elizabeth asked.

_I'm feeling more than just the burn_, he thought. "Yeah," he breathed out, stilling his movements and just sat on the cycling machine, panting as he looked at her. "Wanna… grab some… lunch?" He asked heavily, the urge to still be near her overwhelming him.

Elizabeth grinned as she stopped the treadmill and stepped off of it. "Sure, I could go for lunch." She grabbed her water bottle and he watched as she popped the top open and wrapped her lips around the tip.

He found himself wondering what it would be like to have those lips wrapped around his-

_Would you snap out of it, Sheppard!_

"Ready?" He asked in a strained voice.

Elizabeth nodded. "Sure, just let me get changed." She gave him a smile as they began walking out of the Daedalus' gym – he still couldn't believe the spaceship had a gym – and headed towards their separate quarters.

"Or you could just wear that," he replied absentmindedly, a grin spreading across his face as he aimed his hand towards her.

He couldn't help but chuckle when she rolled her intoxicating green eyes, playfully swatting his chest. "I can't go to lunch in this," she said gesturing to herself. "It would be highly in appropriate, and besides, I'm all sweaty. And this is just clinging to me," she said as she pulled her sports bra away from her breasts several centimetres.

_Really? _He groaned inwardly. Did she even realize what she was doing to him?

Biting his lower lip, he sighed as they continued on their journey through the ship.

He glowered when one of the Daedalus' crew member's openly eyed Elizabeth up and down as he walked past. She didn't seem to notice and if she did, she didn't say anything.

He clenched his fist and had to hold his tongue when a second person did it.

He glared at the third.

And growled at the fourth.

By the fifth he'd had enough.

Grasping Elizabeth's arm, he yanked open one of the doors marked 'Supply Closet' and pulled her in, slamming the door behind them. He found himself being grateful that the ship's supply closets had lights in them for the simple fact that they allowed him to see her.

"John?" She gasped as he pushed her up against the wall.

John grinned as he placed his hands on her hips. "Do you need me to help take off those sticky clothes?" His voice was filled with nothing but lust.

Elizabeth just looked at him with shock written across her beautiful face. He frowned, his grip loosening on her hips. "I-I'm sorry… I just thought…" he trailed off, moving away from her. _Great going you idiot! What about all that 'not wanting her to leave Atlantis' bullshit? She'll have your job now and you won't get to see her anymore you moron!_

He was taken completely by surprise when Elizabeth pushed up against him, knocking him back. He tripped over a mop bucket and fell into some shelves. He ignored the pain as his mouth dropped open. "Why haven't you removed them yet?" She asked, crushing her lips against his.

John pulled back and just looked at her. "What?" He choked out, a little surprised.

She grinned. "What? You didn't think I noticed you looking at these?" She asked, pointing to her breasts. "Or the way you kept glaring and growling at the men who were looking at me?"

"Wha- You-" He gulped slightly at the fact that he had been caught red-handed.

"Took you long enough to do something about it," she replied with a grin.

"Well I…" he didn't know what to say. This was a side of Elizabeth Weir that he had never seen before and the fact that she wanted him was almost disbelieving.

"You know," she said softly as she ran her index finger along his jawline, "watching you watching these," she brought her hand away from his face and ran her fingers over the top of her breasts, "was such a turn on," she said huskily.

John just looked at her. "Really?" He squeaked out in surprise.

Elizabeth nodded as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss. "Yeah… you were making me so wet," she groaned out. She ran her tongue up the length of his cheek. His entire body shivered at the sensation. "So, so… wet." She sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

He groaned. He could feel his blood rushing to that one particular spot and he felt like he was about to explode. "Do you have any idea how hard you're making me? Especially watching you on that treadmill? Oh God," he groaned. "Your tits looked so perfect."

"I'm glad you approve," Elizabeth husked out, her eyes laced with desire and a hungry lust.

He found himself grinning like an idiot when she grasped the front of his sweaty t-shirt and pulled him away from the shelves he was awkwardly leaning against. He pushed her up against the wall and his lips descended onto hers. He pushed his entire body flush up against hers and held her to him, allowing her to feel his obvious arousal.

He ran his hands up along her sides, his fingers slipping beneath the sports bra. Grasping it, he began tugging on it, pulling away from her and grinning when she held her arms up, allowing him to take it off of her. He dropped it to the floor and reached a hand out, running his fingers tenderly along Elizabeth's collarbone. Licking his lips, he let his hazel eyes settle on her firm bosom, noticing that her nipples had formed perfect, little rosy buds. Shifting in his stance slightly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Elizabeth's, his heart racing as her tongue darted out to meet his. They kissed each other furiously and with a lust filled hunger that he was sure neither of them had ever felt before. He knew he had never felt anything like this before.

He broke the kiss and started trailing wet kisses down along her neck and chest, stopping when he reached the firm mounds of her breasts. He took one of Elizabeth's hard nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it mercilessly, letting his tongue flick out, tracing circles around it. Elizabeth moaned out and John couldn't deny that it was one of the most exquisite sounds he had ever heard the diplomat make. Elizabeth arched her back, pressing herself into him even more. He grinned when he heard her whimper when he pulled away, but he quickly replaced his mouth back on her other nipple and lavished it with the same amount of attention.

He smiled into Elizabeth's firm mound when he felt her run her fingers through his sweaty hair. Pulling his mouth away from the now reddened bud, he felt his mouth begin to water as he started trailing soft kisses down along Elizabeth's stomach. Kneeling in front of her, he grasped the hem of her running shorts and began tugging them down her long, slender legs.

He groaned.

"No panties?" He titled his head and looked up at her.

Elizabeth just gave him an impish grin. "I was on a mission," she replied simply.

"A mission?"

She nodded. "I wanted to see how long it would take me to get you into my bed." Her grin grew.

He balked at her. Was she serious? "Seriously? I mean… seriously?" He didn't know what to say. Had she wanted him just as much as he had wanted her?

She nodded again. "I got some really good advice from, Teyla before we went to Earth, and I decided to use it," she explained. "Only took me a week and a half," she said proudly.

"But we're in a storage closet," he pointed out.

"I'm naked, aren't I?"

"True." He started laughing, but then a thought occurred to him. "Do you not wear panties every day?" He asked curiously.

"Of course I wear them!" She exclaimed, but then added, "I just haven't worn them since we got back to Earth and boarded the Daedalus."

John gulped. "You mean to tell me that the first meeting we had with, General Landry and the IOA – that skirt you were wearing and you were sitting very, _very_ close to me – you weren't wearing any panties?"

"Correct!" She grinned.

"But, what if somebody else had of noticed?" He felt a growl building in his chest at the thought of someone else touching her.

"Then you would have done something about it a lot sooner," she replied. "Now get to work, flyboy," she ordered.

He grinned. "Yes ma'am."

He pulled her shorts off the rest of the way and gently placed her left leg over his shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to the inside of the brunette's knee, trailing his lips up along her inner thigh. He groaned as he breathed in her scent.

"Oh," Elizabeth groaned, throwing her head back against the supply closet wall.

Chuckling, he directed his gaze towards Elizabeth's sopping folds. He could hardly believe that he had aroused her so much. Licking his lips, he buried his face between Elizabeth's legs and trailed his tongue from her sopping slit to her clit, causing the stubborn leader to moan out in pleasure. John couldn't help the small grin that played on his lips as he continued to lap at Elizabeth's wetness. He let his tongue flick out over her clit again, and again, and again, earning a series of pants from her. He sucked, nibbled and lavished at the little bundle of nerves.

He brought his hand up and gripped onto her leg as he thrust his tongue in between her sopping folds. "Oh God," Elizabeth moaned out. "P-please don't… stop," she pleaded.

"I don't plan to," he growled into her wet sex, enjoying what he was doing too much to the tightly wound negotiator to ever think about stopping. Elizabeth tasted simply wonderful.

He continuously shoved his tongue in and out of Elizabeth's folds, lapping at her leaking juices. He twisted his tongue around in her, causing her to arch her body against him. "Mmm… that feels… so… good…" she moaned, her breathing heavy. "I-I don't… think I'm… gonna last… much…" she trailed off.

John made his strokes longer and deeper, enjoying the pleasure that he was causing Elizabeth. He moved his tongue back to her clit and brought his other hand up and began teasing her entrance with one of his fingers. He slipped his finger inside of Elizabeth, moving it in and out of her before adding another one. He kept the flicks of his tongue in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Elizabeth cried out, much to John's excitement.

The tenseness of Elizabeth's body told the Colonel that she was close, the heel of her foot – her shoe still on – digging into his back. With a few more licks of his tongue and thrusts of his fingers, Elizabeth came, screaming out his name. John continued to lap at her as Elizabeth came undone.

Pleased with himself, John gently removed Elizabeth's leg from over his shoulder and stood up, wrapping his arms around the now wobbly leader. "Do you know how good you taste?" He asked as he crushed his lips against hers.

God, he was in heaven!

**~xoXox~**

Her legs felt like jelly and she was glad that John had a grip on her lest she might fall. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest as she continued to come down from her high. The taste of her on his tongue was something she had only ever dreamed about.

And that's where she thought it would have stayed – a dream!

She had closed herself off to all possibilities of ever having a relationship with him. It was against the rules, and she knew that the IOA were just waiting for her to slip up and kick her back to Earth.

It was a risk that she had never wanted to take, but ultimately found herself doing so.

Teyla had given her some honest and friendly advice, and she had taken it from there, finally realizing that she couldn't please everyone, and for once in her life she didn't care.

Pulling away from him, she stared into his lust-filled eyes and smiled. She had waited for this moment a long time. Though, in her imaginations it hadn't turned out quite like this.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"And you're highly over dressed, Colonel," she teased as she trailed her hands down his muscled chest, enjoying the feel of him beneath her fingers. Slipping her hands underneath his t-shirt, she began pushing it up, her eyes drinking in every bit of skin that was being revealed.

Tugging it over his head, she dropped it to the floor and grinned as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his right peck, her tongue flicking out and ghosting over his nipple. She moved her lips up along his chest and pressed them to his neck as she trailed her hands down his chest, stopping when she reached the hem of his tracksuit. She sucked on his neck as she began pulling on the tie to loosen his pants. She bit his neck and grinned when he groaned.

Dipping her fingers into the hem of his pants, he stopped her when she was about to slip her hand into his boxers to grip his hardened member. She pouted, wanting to hurry up and feel him inside of her. John just smirked and kissed her again.

Moaning into his mouth, she hooked one of her legs around his hips. John gripped her other leg and brought it up to hook around him, too. She settled herself, tightening her legs around his waist as she continued to kiss him, their tongues fighting for dominance. Her entire body shivered. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping when she reached the waist band of his pants. Slipping her hand down into his boxers, she gripped his hardened length, gently stroking him. John groaned, resting his head against her shoulder as she continued to stroke him.

She grunted when John pushed her harder against the wall. He devoured her lips in a searing, hot kiss. Elizabeth could feel his hardness brush along her inner thigh as he reached between them and positioned himself at her entrance.

She tightened her arms around his neck and urged him on. She gasped when she felt John slide his throbbing member into her tight sex. Dear God, it felt so good. She buried her face in his neck as she adjusted to him, pressing a kiss there.

She moaned out when he began to pump in and out of her. "'Lizabeth… you're so tight," he ground out.

His fingers dug into her ass and Elizabeth felt her entire body ripple with pleasure as she moved to John's rhythm, adding more friction. She could feel herself sliding up and down the wall as John continued to pound into her.

She cried out when he bit her shoulder. She had never felt this good before. Her body was filling with so much pleasure that it was almost too hard to take. No man had ever made her feel this good before. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to go so long without ever feeling John's touch. She moaned as he thrust his member into her wet sex. "Fuck…" she groaned out. "Harder… please?" Her breathing was heavy.

She raised her head and looked at him as he pulled almost completely out of her. They stared into each other's eyes as he slammed his hips back into hers, his member intruding her sopping folds once again. She screamed out, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He pulled back out again and then rammed back into her. Elizabeth cried out. She arched her back, pressing her body into his. Her body was filling with so much pleasure as John picked up his pace, she could hardly take it anymore. She knew that she was close again, but she wanted to make it last longer, so she held on.

Elizabeth took over some of the control, picking up her pace, causing the both of them to groan. Her head lolled back as she picked up her pace even more. Tightening her legs around him, she pulled him even closer. John captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss, one of his hands trailing up along her side and capturing one of her full breasts. He gently massaged the supple flesh beneath his hand as he continued to pump in and out of her. Elizabeth clenched her walls around his shaft, causing him to groan. She gasped and threw her head back when he pinched one of her nipples, rolling the bud between his fingers.

Elizabeth felt a tight sensation gather in the pit of her stomach and with one more thrust from John she came, screaming out with nothing but pure pleasure. She was sure the entire ship could hear them as they fucked each other mercilessly.

Elizabeth felt John's body tense up, his movements becoming jerkier and she knew that he was close, too. After a few rougher thrusts, John came, groaning loudly. Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling as John Sheppard came inside of her.

She tangled her fingers into his messy hair and rested her forehead against his. He gave her a smile and pressed his lips against hers. "That was…" he trailed off breathlessly.

"…amazing," she finished for him.

He kissed her again before speaking. "So, does this mean we're together?" He asked hesitantly.

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't just sleep with anyone, so I'm willing to give this ago if you are?" She responded.

"You won't change your mind when we get back to Atlantis?" He asked and she could hear the worry in his voice.

"Never," she reassured.

He grinned. "I think I'm gonna enjoy my next three weeks on this ship."

Elizabeth just threw her head back in laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Review please. :)**


End file.
